The Day I Died
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Batman is without Robin, Luke is without the Professor. Together they try to solve their friend's mysterious deaths, which led to a whole new string of puzzles. But Luke is left with the biggest question of all: What is in the Professor's diabolical box?
1. NightMares

_A blazing inferno._

_Sweat dripping down his head as he walked closer._

_Emmy grabbing him. _

"_Don't go in- it's too late now,"  
>He screams.<em>

_Emmy hugs him, her tears dripping down onto the top of his blue cap._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke sat up with a start. He was drowning in sweat, panting heavily, his chest rising up and down.

He breathed deeply, and looked around his room.

Ever since that night, all he could think about was the fire.

He rolled over, on the verge of tears.

"Why did you have to die?" He whispered to his room.

The sun was shining through the windows, screaming at him to get up. He sighed heavily, not wanting to face another day without the Professor.

He didn't want to face another day with people saying, "I'm so sorry," and, "He was a great man,"  
>Why were people sorry? It wasn't their fault. And yes, the Professor was a great man. Any other day Luke would have smiled and agreed, adding proudly that he was the great Professor Layton's apprentice, but now, he just didn't want to hear it be said again.<p>

But he had to get up. Face everyone.

Because today was the reading of the Will. Luke would find out who is knew guardian was.

Ever since his parents died, the Professor and Emmy had been all Luke had. Until that tiny family grew, and in came Flora and Clive.

Flora was only two years older than Luke, so she would probably need a knew guardian too. Luke suspected it would be Emmy. One of the Professor's oldest, and most reliable friends.

Luke didn't want a knew guardian. He wanted the Professor.

But he was never coming back.


	2. Reading The Will

There weren't many people at the will reading. There was himself, Flora, Clive, Emmy, Dr Schrader and a tall man Luke had never met before. He later found out his name was Bruce.

The man who read out the Will was short, and had to stand on a stool to reach the desk. His voice was quiet and ever so slowly, Luke found himself drifting away….

He didn't hear who got what, but when he heard his name being mentioned, he sat up straight and looked at the man.  
>"Luke Triton shall be left in the care of…Bruce Wayne,"<p>

Luke felt his heart thumping, who was Bruce Wayne? The man began to speak again, perhaps to elaborate on the subject.

"And he also left you this," The man got of the stool, and waddled over to the confused Luke. He handed him a box. Luke took it, his mouth open like a fish.

He examined it as the man made the slow trek back to his stool. It was certainly a box, but it showed no means of opening it. Nothing. No lock, no keyhole.

He put it between his feet to listen to the rest of the reading.

Something else that shocked him further, apart from being left in the care of somebody he had never met and being given a box that won't open, was that Flora was being left in the care of Emmy.

Why wasn't he?

As the Will Reading finished, Luke sat in his seat as the others began to leave. Clive paused, then walked over to him.

"Do you know who Bruce Wayne is?" He asked Luke. Luke shook his head. Clive kneelt down to Luke's level, and stared at him.

"I think it was the man at the back. Listen Luke," He said, "I want you to know, even if you are going away, you're welcome to come back if you need anything. Anything at all."

He got up and left silently. Luke wanted to run after him but he felt rooted to the spot.

Suddenly, the tall man from the back of the room approached him.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," He said. His voice was a deep, no-nonsense sort of voice.

"Luke Triton," Luke whispered, feeling horse.

"I was an old friend of the Professors. You'll be staying with me I take it?"

Luke nodded, feeling dumb.

Bruce Wayne nodded too, "You can go home and collect your stuff. My butler will collect you in a few hours."

Butler? What sort of house was he going to live in.

Bruce Wayne was about to walk away when his face soften.

"I lost my friend in the fire too. Dick Greyson. He was only about your age."

He coughed, and walked away.

Luke began to cry.


	3. Good Bye

Luke didn't have much to collect. His clothes, violin, books. It all piled into a few boxes. Flora watched him silently, though he heard her sniff occasionally.

"Why are we being separated?" Luke asked, packing his teddy bear away. He paused, and took it out again, and slipped it into his pocket.

"I don't know," Flora replied quietly, "My mind is just so fussy. I can't do anything."

Luke didn't say a word, but silently agreed. Clive came in, and picked up some of the boxes, and carried them downstairs. Emmy appeared.

"Time to go," Her eyes were red raw, and she carried a tissue in her palm.

Luke nodded, and dragged his bag across the floor, shuffling downstairs solemnly.

Outside, a black car sat, waiting for him. Standing outside it car was an old man who was rather tall. Luke turned around to his friends, the closest thing he had to a family.

"Please visit," Flora begged, squeezing him tightly.

"Uh huh," Luke mumbled. He hugged Emmy and said goodbye to her. He repeated the process with Clive, who slipped something into his hand.

"Don't look," Clive warned, when Luke went to uncurl his fist.

Luke nodded at them, then trudged down the stairs to the car. Too his new life.

The Old Man smiled warmly. Luke decided he liked him already.

"My name is Alfred, and I assume your Master Luke," He said, opening the door to let Luke in.

"Um…thanks. Yeah. But please, just Luke. Master Luke seems a bit weird."

Alfred nodded, "As you wish,"

As he drove away, Luke waved to his friends as they stood in the middle of the road. Emmy and Flora sobbing, waving. Clive just waving.

As Luke waved to them, he felt like he was waving good bye to his life. Everything he knew.

Even the Professor.


	4. Into The House

Luke sat in the car in silence, feeling tiny in the enormous seats. His hands were sweaty, and he just remember the thing Clive gave to him.

He uncurled his hand, and looked.

£100?  
>Luke choked, and stuffed the money in his shoulder bag.<p>

Alfred looked over the back of the seat.

"Here we are Mas- um..Luke,"

Luke nodded, and opened the car door and got out, much to Alfred's surprise, who was ready to open it as usual.

Luke looked wildly at the house. It was huge! And so fancy.

"Do you like it?" Alfred asked. Luke nodded automatically.

"Its…big," He said, feeling stupid. Alfred merely chuckled, and began to get Luke's stuff out the boot.

"Want help?" Luke asked, just like the Professor would have told him to do. He swallowed as he thought about the Professor.

Alfred looked startled for a second, then said no. Luke nodded, and headed up to the house.

If the outside was fancy, the inside was fancier.

"Its so…clean!" Luke gasped, as Alfred joined him in the hall, "The last time I have been in a house so big was…" He sighed, thinking of his parents.

Alfred seemed to understand, "Master Bruce lost his parents at a young age too,"

Luke nodded.

"I'll show you too your room. Master Bruce is out at the moment. Would you like something to eat?"

Luke shook his head.

"I'm okay,"  
>But he wasn't.<p> 


	5. Where was Bruce?

Bruce didn't get in until Luke had had his dinner. Even then he said a simple hello and disappeared again.

As Luke lay in bed, he thought to himself.

_Maybe this isn't so bad. I will still go to the same school. I can see Flora. Emmy and Clive said I could visit either one of them whenever I want. Bruce is creepy, but it seems like he is hardly ever in. And Alfred is great._

He sat up, unable to sleep, and opened a drawer in the set of drawers. He pulled out his shoulder bag and looked inside. He had nothing in it even though he carried it everywhere. He searched through his drawers and put inside his bag, the money from Clive, some of his own money, his phone and a few other useful things. He hesitated, then put in the mysterious box from the Professor.

He sighed heavily, thinking about his best friend. Why did he give him that box? Another final puzzle from the grave?

The next morning, Luke asked Alfred who Dick Greyson was. Alfred looked sad.

"Master Dick used to live here not long ago. He was about your age. He was a good friend of Master Bruce's."

"That's exactly what Bruce told me," Luke said. Alfred nodded.

"He'll tell you more if he wants, but I wouldn't go asking him."

Luke nodded, biting into his pancake thoughtfully. A question popped into his mind.

Where was Bruce last night?

**A/N: Don't worry, it shall get better! If you don't review a teddy bear will die!  
>DO YOU WANT A TEDDY BEAR TO DIE?<strong>


	6. Batman

There was a short break from school, so Luke had a week off. On the Monday, Alfred dropped him off at Emmy's house and he hung about with Flora for a while.

On the Tuesday, everybody seemed to be out, so Luke lay in bed, moping, trying to figure out how to open the damned box.

On the Wednesday, still, nobody was in. Luke got slightly annoyed. Why did the Professor send him to such a place? Why was nobody in? Why had he only seen Bruce once since he had arrived?

Questions buzzed around his head. Not wanting to think about it, he decided to do some exploring. He found nothing of interest, a few more rooms that didn't look lived in. Two rooms that probably belonged to Alfred and Bruce, a library ((Which Luke made a mental note of to visit later)) and…a strange door hidden at the end of the hall.

As Luke walked down, determined to go through the door and see what was on the other side, he noticed that there was no other door, at all, in the hall. Just the dark one at the end.

As Luke grew nearer, he heard whispers coming from the other side. Slowly, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

"WHAT?"  
>The room actually seemed to be more of a huge cave rather than a normal living room. A huge control panel was hooked up to one of the grey, rocky walls. And…Batman and Alfred where having a conversation, looking concerned.<p>

"BATMAN? Alfred? What is going on?" Luke demanded, marching down the stairs into the heart of the cave.

"Ah…Luke," Alfred said. Batman looked at the young boy, his eyes drilling right into him.

"Well," He said, his voice deep and husky, "Seeing as you're here you may as well know," Batman took of his mask.

"BRUCE?" Luke gasped, his mouth hanging open. Bruce, or rather, Batman nodded, and put the mask back on.

"Um…ok," Luke said looking around, "So…um…is this we you 've been then? You know, when you're not here?"

Batman nodded and turned his attention towards the control panel surveying the streets.

"Um…does that mean Dick Greyson was Robin?" Luke asked slowly, somewhat scared. Batman paused, then nodded again.

"I think I found out who killed our friends." He said after a moment.

"Who?" Luke asked, joining him up at the panels.

"The Joker. It seems that the Professor had something he wanted. And he was willing to kill him for it. And Dick, Robin, was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,"  
>Luke sighed, "I bet he was trying to help the Professor," He said kindly.<p>

Suddenly feeling depressed, he left the cave and went to bed.

Lying in his bed, a few tears left his eyes until they became sobs and Luke felt the weight of everything drop down on him.


	7. The New Robin?

The next day, armed with his bag, Luke headed back down stairs to the Bat Cave. As he expected, Batman was standing at the control panel, looking at it furiously. This time, however, he was companied with a tall man, black hair, and a blue and white costume on.

Luke walked over, "Nightwing…?" He asked. The superhero's turned around and looked at the boy.

"Yes…and you must be Luke," Nightwing stuck out his hand. Luke shook it slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked Batman.

"Trying to find out the Joker's hide out," Batman said.

"We suspect that Layton had something the Joker wanted," Nightwing added. Luke nodded.

"You were saying last night," He nodded towards Batman.

"Did he ever…talk to you about something." Batman asked.

"Something…?"

"You know, something he had, something that other people may want," Nightwing explained for him.

Luke shook his head, "No,"

"Did anybody try to kill him…ever?" Batman pressed on.

"Well…" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well what?" Batman glared at him.

"Well, there was Descole…but that was years ago…then there was Don Paolo a few times but it was just because of Claire and anyway, he helped us stop Clive from trying to destroy everything, but he turned out to be nice enough…"  
>Nightwing and Batman stared at him. Luke found himself telling them everything. Every adventure, every foe and every puzzle they had ever came across.<p>

Afterwards, Luke just stood there, feeling a great weight come of his chest.

"But they didn't know anything about a certain item the Professor may have had?" Batman asked. Luke shook his head. Sighing, Batman turned towards the panels and scanned the street.

Luke walked closer. Batman suddenly turned around.

"We'll need your help. You past experiences with solving mysteries would be most helpful." He said.

Luke blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to become the next Robin," He said shortly. Nightwing nodded, as if they had been discussing it for a while.

Luke stepped backwards.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no," He said.

"Well, you will need some training if you are going to be fighting, but I think you'll catch on quickly."

Luke shook his head.

"I don't want to fight!" He spat. Batman and Nightwing looked at him strangely.

"Why not? You want to avenge the Professor's death, don't you? You want to find out who killed him?"

"Of course I do! I really do, but…" Luke hung his head, "The Professor says that no gentleman should fight unless it is absolutely needed,"

"Don't you-" Batman began, but Luke turned and sprinted out the room. Nightwng raised an eyebrow.

"He's quite fast for a short guy." He turned to Batman, "You need to respect that he still finds it hard to accept the Professor's death. He misses him as much as you miss Dick."

**A/N: Right, I KNOW that Dick Greyson was the orignal Nightwing, but this is fanfiction so screw that! Actually...I am not to sure is Dick Greyson WAS the first Nightwing. Help please?**


	8. I'll Do It

Luke avoided Bruce for the rest of the day, thinking things over in his head.

Should he be the new Robin? The Professor was against fighting, but surely it was fighting for the better? Stopping bad guys?

He sighed and threw himself on his bed, staring that the strange box he got left in the will. He studied it closely and noticed a drawing, almost like it was craved into the top of the box.

It was the shape of a hand.

Luke cursed for not seeing it before, and excitingly put his hand on the shape grooved into the box. It was a perfect match.

Luke waited for something to happen. But nothing did.

Growling, Luke threw it at the wall in anger. It bounced off and landed on the floor.

Picking it up, Luke tried to see if anything had change. But nothing had.

He stuffed it in his bag, and ran down to find Bruce, or, Batman.

In the Bat Cave, he found Batman. But Nightwing had left. Creeping up to the man in the cape, he whispered the few words.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Batman turned around, "Excuse me?"

"I'll do it." Luke said, louder this time.

Batman nodded.

"Come this way,"


	9. Training

Batman led the young boy further into the depths of the cave. Luke shivered. What had he got himself into?

Batman led the way in silence until they reached some glass cadges. Each one held a costume in it and-

"Is that Robin's one?" Luke asked, pointing at said costume hanging up.

"You mean yours," Batman said.

Luke didn't say anything.

Later on, Luke stepped out in Robin's costume.

"It's a perfect fit," Alfred said. He had headed down the minute he heard Luke was becoming the next Robin. Batman nodded in agreement. Luke shivered again. Why was it so cold? He pulled at the cape that hung around his shoulders.

"Any idea where the Joker's hide out could be?" He asked, walking over to the panels. Batman shook his head,

"No. It will probably be well hidden, we're we can't find it," He explained. Luke shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's the Joker. He doesn't care if people see him," He pointed out. They heard a voice from the back,

"Bonus points for intelligence,"

"Nightwing," Luke said.

"Robin," He replied, grinning, then joining them, "I think he is onto something. This is the Joker we're dealing with, here."

They discussed it for a while, before deciding to look in the most obvious place. The Warehouse where the Professor and Dick Greyson died.

"We'll go soon," Batman said, before leaving to attend to his own business. Nightwing turned to Luke.

"Want to do some training?" He offered eagerly.

Luke nodded, "Going to have to at some point, right?"

Nightwing laughed, then shoved Luke to the floor.

Sitting up, Luke growled, "What was that for?"

Nightwing laughed, "You need to be prepared for surprise attacks," He said, pushing Luke again when he pulled himself up.

"Yes. Very funny." Luke sighed, pulling himself up again.

"Well the Joker isn't going to let you get prepared." Nightwing said, landing a punch on Luke's arm. Luke stumbled, but regained his footing.

"See?" Nightwing said, going to kick him in the face. Luke ducked quite well, but lost his footing and fell on his stomach.

Nightwing held out his hand to help him up. Luke took it and was surprised to find himself flying through the air. Nightwing had threw him across the room.

The rest of the nights training went very much like this. Nightwing attacking, Luke failing to return any punches, and falling over.

Nightwing held his hand to help him up, but Luke didn't take it. Nightwing laughed,  
>"I mean it this time,"<br>Luke hesitated, took it, and fell to the floor.

"Great. Another bruise," He grumbled, standing up.

Nightwing slapped his back, "You'll live," He smiled, before disappearing.

Luke sighed, rubbing his arm, "That's easy for you to say,"

Throughout the week, between returns to school, Luke got trained, but he didn't improve at all. He constantly fell over, tripped up, or got hit by Batman or Nightwing. One unlucky evening, both where trying to hit him, and he got knocked out.

Waking up with Alfred leaning over him, he didn't question where he was, or what happen, but burst into tears. With Alfred kindly hugging him Luke sobbed into his top. He told him about training.

"It'll be fine." Alfred told him. Luke nodded, and went down to find Batman or Nightwing.

As he approached the Bat Cave, he heard people talking angrily. Batman and Nightwing? Luke hid in the shadows and listened to them.

"-he's rubbish! He can't even run or he is tripping over his own feet!" Batman's voice.

"You need to give him time! Sometimes it doesn't come naturally!" Nightwing.

"I give up. We need to get the Joker, and find out what he wanted from the Professor. I don't have time to wait. I'm telling him to quit being Robin,"

Luke heard a frustrated noise from Nightwing as he stormed past Luke's hiding place. Waiting until Batman left too, Luke got up and ran. He ran right out the house and down the street. He ran for about twenty minutes before he realised where he was.

The Professor's house.

Luke stopped outside it. Nobody lived there anymore. Emmy and Flora lived nearer his school, and Clive lived across town.

His bag over his shoulder, Luke took a breath and climbed through a broken window. Sniffing angrily, Luke wondered how somebody could disrespect his house.

Inside was dark and cold. Fumbling for the light Luke found himself in the kitchen were Flora cooked so many bad meals, and he and the Professor pretended to love them.

Laughing sadly at the memory, Luke left the kitchen into the living room. It was like a bomb had been let off in the room. Furniture was toppled over, books pulled out, even the TV was smashed.

Luke noticed nothing was missing. Nothing at all.

Shivering, Luke left the room and walked slowly upstairs. Somebody had been in here.

Looking for something.

It was chaos upstairs too. Luke pulled himself threw the household items that used to be sitting up so nicely, or hanging up on the walls.

Heading to the Professor's room, Luke felt he was being watched. Entering the room he gasped.

A man sat on the end of the Professor's bed. Tall, pale skin, green wild hair and a purple suit.

"Joker…" He gasped, stumbling backwards. The Joker laughed.

"You have something I want," He said, soundly sickly sweet. Suddenly his voice turned harsh, "Give me it!"

Luke shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't play games with me," The Joker advanced on him, "That's my thing,"

Luke gulped, and fled the room, the Joker chasing him. Luke turned around and squealed when he saw how close the Joker was to him. He tripped up over a plant pot, and feel down the stairs.

The Joker laughed. Just then, Batman appeared. He leapt up the stairs and began to tackle the Joker, who laughed insanely as they fought on the stairs. Batman paused, which was a bad move. The Joker giggled, and escaped, jumping through a window.

Batman look down at the boy.

He left.


	10. A fight

Luke sat at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what to do. Was anybody coming for him? It was getting too dark to walk home, and he had no means of a lift, unless Alfred came for home.

He had to get home, however, because he had school in the morning. Pulling himself up, he retrieved his bag, and climbed through the broken window in the kitchen, and walked slowly home.

It was a quiet night, no clouds or stars in the skies as he trekked back to the house. Would he have to give up being Robin? Probably. He was rubbish, he couldn't do anything right.

"What was I thinking?" He grumbled, kicking a stone. It rolled down the street.

His thoughts were interrupted but a black car driving next to him. The door opened.

"Alfred," Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

Alfred smiled as the boy in blue climbed into the car.

"He's going to make me give up being Robin," Luke said suddenly. Alfred frowned as they drove.

"I'm sure-"

"No. He is," Luke leant back onto the seat, "It's probably the right thing to do, though."

Alfred didn't reply.

THE NEXT DAY 

It turned out it was an in-service day, so Luke didn't need to go to school. Alfred and Bruce were out for the day, given Luke the house on his own.

After his close call with the Joker, Luke felt a bit nervous. He went down to the Bat Cave.

There were four people standing there, looking at him. Luke recognised them from the television reports.

Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Wonder Girl and Speedy. **((A/N: Teen Titians \(^-^)/)**

"So…you're the new Robin?" Speedy said.

"There only one Robin," Kid Flash corrected, sounding furious, "And the Professor got him dead," He pointed at Luke.

"We've heard everything. Your such a fail. You failed at training, and when you met the Joker you couldn't even hit him," He spat. The others nodded, apart from Aqua Lad.

"How do you know?" Luke asked, stepping backwards.

"Don't think Batman doesn't tell us," Wonder Girl snapped. They all advanced on him, bar a very anxious looking Aqua Lad.

Luke stepped back.

Kid Flash went nuts.

"Come on then! Hit us! Show us what you can do!" But he didn't give Luke a chance.

In a flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash were on top of him. In a blur of legs and fists, they hit Luke, screaming insults at him.

"Stop it!" Aqua Lad cried. They stood up, and stared at Luke.

"You don't deserve anything." Kid Flash said, "Not even to were Robin's costume,"

"Come on," Speedy said. As they left, Luke noticed that the box from the Professor had been knocked out his bag. Aqua Lad didn't move as the others left, but started, amazed at the box.

"No way…" He gasped. When everyone had left, Aqua Lad tip-toed over and helped Luke up. His nose was bleeding, he was covered in bruises, he limped on his left leg and he would probably have a black eye by the next morning.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Luke nodded, although it felt like he was on fire.

"Why…why didn't you hit me?" He asked, wiping his nose of blood.

"I told them not to," He said in a hurry, "I'm so sorry."

Luke nodded.

"You're like me," Aqua Lad continued, "I can't hit anybody. I'm such a wuss."

Luke didn't answer as he picked up the box.

"That box…" Aqua Lad began. He started to cough, and he fell to his knees.  
>"Are you ok!" Luke gasped.<p>

"…W…water," Aqua Lad croaked. Luke nodded, and fled the cave. He returned moments later, with a jug of tap water. He paused, not really knowing what to do next. Aqua Lad stretched out his hand, and took the jug.

He poured it over his head.

"That's better," He spluttered.

"You were saying?" Luke said.

But before Aqua Lad could continue, Kid Flash appeared at the door.

"Come on," He growled.

Aqua Lad spoke in a hurry, "," He left before Luke could ask any questions.

He held the box in his hands.  
>"To open it you need to be worthy. You need to have proven yourself?"<p>

Luke put his hand into the hand on the box. Again nothing happened.

"How do I do that?"


	11. Clive

Before Luke could leave the Bat Cave, Batman entered, and looked down at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking stern.

"Like you'd care," Luke spat, getting up and leaving. He heard Batman call to him, but he ignored him, and continued walking.

He found himself leaving the house. When he reached the end of the street, he paused, and decided to go the warehouse, where the Professor died.

It was all the way on the other side of town, though, and Luke couldn't walk that far. He paused, and fished about in his bag.

Yes, the money Clive gave him was still there. He could go into a shop, get something, and use the change to get the bus across town. Yes, he would do that.

Heading into the nearest news agents, Luke went in and bought a drink. He ignored the shop keepers odd looks at him, and handed him a tenner.

Once outside, he binned the drink, feeling too sick to eat or drink anything. Thankfully, the bus he needed was already the bus stop when Luke reached it.

The bus driver gave him an odd look and asked if he was ok when Luke got on. Raising an eyebrow and replying that he was fine, Luke gave him the money and sat down.

A couple of people on the seats near him glanced over, and shifted further away. A little girl called out,

"Mummy, why is his face all red?" The mother told her to be quite, and glared at Luke. Luke slowly tapped his face.

He'd forgot he was covered in blood. Damn it, he thought.

He kept his face down until he reached his stop, and got off quickly. The warehouse was a few streets away.

The rain tapped on his hat, and fell all around his. Luke raised his head, hoping that the rain would wash off the blood, and the growing darkness would hide any of it that didn't come off.

He stood outside the warehouse. It was a sicking sight. Half the building was burned down, and the rest of it was held up by luck.

Luke stepped forward, the ashes touching the tips of his shoes.

He saw something shining, underneath some rubble. Pushing it away, he found a tiny bronze item of some sort.

Looking closely, Luke saw it was a cog, similar to the ones he and the Professor found in St. Mystere, all those years ago.

Luke stuffed it in his bag and sighed at the memory.

He jumped suddenly, feeling somebodies hand on his shoulders. Rain dripping down his face, Luke looked up.

"Luke?" The man said.

"Clive?" Luke spluttered. Clive nodded.

"Come with me. My house isn't too far, you're soaking,"

"So are you!" Luke said. Clive laughed.

When they reached Clive's house, Clive demanded Luke take a warm baths while he dried Luke's clothes. Agreeing, Luke went upstairs to have a bath.

When he came down, Clive asked about how everything had been. Luke hesitated.

"Fine," He finally said. Clive raised his eyebrow.

He got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Just because you failed at training doesn't mean you will be bad at the real thing. I mean, anybody would freak out the first time they met the Joker, he's a scary dude,"

"WHAT did you say?" Luke jumped up as Clive returned with some tea.

Clive smiled, and raised his eyebrow, "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!"

Luke studied Clive closely.

"Nightwing…?" He said. Clive nodded. Luke's mouth hung open in surprise, shock, and amazement.

Eventually he said, "Awesome,"

Clive laughed, "We should phone Bruce, tell him were you are,"

"He wouldn't care," Luke grumbled, crossing his arms. Clive sighed,

"We're going to get the Joker tonight. We figured it out, he is in the old toy store, you know the one shut down?"

"How did you figure it out?" Luke asked.

Clive shrugged, "It's the kind of place for him to hang out in,"  
>"Well…good luck," Luke said.<p>

Clive smiled, "You're coming,"

"What?"

"Bruce wants you to,"  
>"Why…?"<br>Clive shrugged, reaching for the phone, "I don't know."

**A/N: Clive is NIGHTWING? Who'da thunk it? Me obviously! **


	12. Windows

Clive, or rather, Nightwing, Batman and Luke wearing Robin's costume, peered inside the toy shop window, on the top floor. The wind licked at their capes, and the rain bounced off their heads.

"Look," Clive whispered, "There he is,"

The Joker emerged from a door on the top floor. He laughed, and fiddled about with a huge weapon that they couldn't see properly.

Luke tensed up next to Clive. He noticed.

"You'll be fine," He assured him, "The worst thing that could happen is you die,"

Luke glared at him, "That's wonderful," He snapped. Batman silenced them.

"Sush,"

Clive and Luke watched him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised, when suddenly, Batman smashed through the window.

Luke jumped out of his skin, and Clive cursed and the sound of broken glass filled the air. They looked down and saw Batman and the Joker…talking?

"What's he doing?" Luke hissed.

"Shut up," Clive whispered, "He knows what he is doing,"

"So we just sit here?"

Clive didn't answer, they were unable to hear the Joker and Batman's conversation.

Suddenly, they began fighting. Batman jumping about, hitting the Joker, and the Joker shooting at him, with, presumably, a gun.

Luke glanced up at Clive, but he shook his head.

"Not yet,"

Luke turned away, not sure if he wanted to watch.

A few minutes later, there was silence. Luke turned around. Clive swore.

Batman was down, and presumably unconscious.

Clive jumped through the window, and furiously fought with the Joker. Luke was torn between going to help, and sitting out of the way.

He heard a car honk in the street below. Getting a fright, he tumbled backwards and through the window.

He closed his eyes and waited for a crash.


	13. Give It

The crash never came. Luke opened his eyes slowly and blinked in the sudden light. He looked around, surprised. Clive stood across the room, his arms out and his hands clenched into fists. He paused, and dropped his arms to his sides.

Luke studied the rest of the room. Batman was unconscious at the other side of the room. But he couldn't see the Joker anywhere.

He looked down to see what had broken what could have been a fatal fall. He squealed and jumped up, running to join Clive's side.

The Joker cursed angrily and stood up, looking furious. Luke whimpered and stepped back. Clive looked at both of them, seemly amused.

"You're so dead, kid," The Jokers laughs bounced across the room as he advanced on the two of them. Clive pushed Luke back. Luke mumbled something. Clive snapped his head to the side to ask what he said.

Which was just what the Joker needed.

He jumped forward, fists flying and hit Clive across the jaw. Clive let out a surprised squeak as he skidded across the floor.

He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing. But the blow from the Joker was surprisingly stronger than he thought, and his nose and mouth were dripping blood.

Luke saw that Clive had already been drained of energy. But he didn't jump in to help. He watched with horror as the Joker jumped on Clive, a flash on fists and legs and he beat the life out of him.

Clive fought back with what little energy he had. But he grew tired and dropped to the floor, bearly conscious.

The Joker was about to hit the all fatal blow on Clive's skull when Luke scream out in a loud and steady voice that shocked even himself.

"Don't!" He pleaded. The Joker turned to face him, confused, as if he had forgotten Luke's presence. He laughed.

"And how, may I ask, are you going to stop me?" He laughed, showing two rows of yellow and brown teeth. Luke growled, then remembered that the Joker didn't know this was the same boy he met in the Professor's house.

"If you hurt him," Luke said, his voice rising, "I'll break it,"

The Joker stared, one eye brow raised.

"Break what?" He smirked.

"You know what," Luke spat, his confidence growing, along with his anger, "I'm Luke Triton, apprentice of the now dead Professor Layton. I have what you murdered him for, and if you kill any of them, I will break it,"

The Joker glared, "You have it?" He asked, looking mildly interested, but mostly worried.

Luke nodded, cheeks glowing red.

"Give it," The Joker demanded. Luke shook his head, "Give it hear or it won't be just these two that die,"

Luke shook his head furiously, "No,"

The Joker swore, and leap forward, hands out trying to grab Luke. Luke screamed and ran.


	14. Clash

Wither it is from fear or braveness, Luke felt a sudden burst of energy as he ran. He exited the hall and into a huge back room, full of cardboard boxes stacked higher and higher.

Despite his speed, the Joker was quicker. He jumped and sped after Luke easily calling out threats and horrible insults about the Professor.

Luke clenched his fists. He couldn't run, the Joker would just catch up. He'd have to hide. He turned left and hid behind a bundle of boxes that hadn't been sorted yet into piles.

He held his breath as he heard the Joker run past. Perhaps he was safe. He opened some boxes. He couldn't rely in his own stamina or power of fist if he had to fight the Joker. And seeing as he had neither of the abilities, he searched for a weapon.

The first box was fruitless, the second was full of teddies and dolls, but the third contained…

"Metal poles?" Luke was slightly surprised. He picked one out. It was long and thick and the extra weight made his arms drop.

He held it for a while, examining it. It was sturdy and strong. And it wasn't so heavy that he couldn't carry it. He swung his arm about, getting used to it.

"Come out, come out," He heard a voice whisper. Luke froze, the pole in mid-air. The Joker was back, and he was getting nearer and nearer to Luke's hiding space.

In a sudden burst of anger, Luke jumped up, and came face to face with the Joker who was just about the push away the boxes and find Luke anyway.

The metal pole in his hand, Luke jumped over the fallen boxes, and fell on the metal poles as they rolled out the boxes.

Luke swore, and stood up sharply, skidding and running away. When he looked back, the Joker was close behind him, and in his hand was a long metal pole.

Luke slipped again and fell face first on the floor. He rolled over, the Joker staring down at him. Luke gulped.

The Joker looked too angry to even say anything. He swung the pole in the air and brought it down on the side of Luke's face.

A sickening crack and Luke lost all feeling on the right side on his face. He sniffed, and coughed as blood dripped from his nose.

The Joker swung the pole a second time but Luke was ready. He held the pole in front of him as the Joker's pole smacked it, sparks flying.

Luke stood up as the Joker jumped back. He held the pole in front of him like he would do with a sword in fencing classes.

The Joker seemed to have lost control. He ran, yelling at the boy, waving the pole wildly.

The two poles clashed, and more sparks flew in the air. They fought with the poles, not actually coming close enough to hit each other.

A crash from the other side of the hall made them both jump, and when the Joker twisted his head to see what happened, Luke took his chance.

He hit the Joker across the face. The Joker turned to him. Luke gasped when he had saw he drew blood.

To his shock, the Joker laughed hysterically. But Luke didn't wait a moment more. He hit the Joker again, and he staggered back, dropping his pole.

He swore when he saw the pole rolling further away from him. Luke ducked and caught the Joker's legs. The Joker stumbled and fell down.

Luke hit him across the face and the Joker closed his eyes, unconscious. Luke was so furious, he raised the pole a last time. He was going to kill him.

He dropped the pole suddenly when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around, and saw Clive's bloody face staring at him.

"Don't," He said, "You'll be no better than him,"

But Luke didn't hear him. He dropped to the floor silently, blood oozing off his face.


	15. Blackness

Luke opened his eyes sharply. His head rolled about as he was carried out the room. He blinked once and twice until everything came into focus.

Clive was running with Luke in his arms. Luke saw blood on Clive's face, but it was dried up. Luke raised his hand to see if Clive's concentrating, and worried, face was real.

As he raised his hand, his head bouncing off Clive's chest, he saw fresh blood on his hand. Clive's? No. It was his.

Luke was engulfed in darkness a second time.

The next time he woke he was still wrapped in Clive's arms. His vision was blurred and he could barely see anything. The voices around him were distance and barely hear able.

"He keeps blacking out," Clive's voice, worried and urgent.

"We need to get him to Alfred," Batman's voice, stern as usual.

"Alfred?"

Luke struggled against the darkness as it closed in, but with no energy he was forced to go blind again.

The third time he woke he was in Wayne Manor, with Alfred leaning over him. Almost straight away he felt that all familiar feelings, but fought angrily. He wasn't going to pass out again.

But he was forced to realise he had been given some sort of drug. He wasn't passing out, he was sleepy.

As he drifted off into a dreamy sleep her hear, was it Batmans?, voice muttering,

"Well done,"

**A/N: Sorry it is so short! I promise, not the next chapter, but maybe one or two chapters away Luke shall open the box!**

**And I know what's in it! MUHAHAHAH!**


	16. Aqua Lad

Luke stared into the mirror with a bit of hate and a bit of love. He touched the bald spot on his head were Alfred has shaved his hair off. He flinched as his fingers graced the stiches.

Apparently, when the Joker got Luke on the side on the face with the pole, he split his head open. Luke wondered why he didn't feel the pain. Alfred said it was probably because he was so worked up.

Luke sighed as he studied the bald patch. He wished his hair would grow back quickly, because he looked really weird.

He heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door. He told whoever it was to come it, and he took a quick glance at the mirror a last time before sitting on his bed.

Aqua Lad walked into, much to Luke's surprise.

"Hi," He said awkwardly. Luke nodded once.

"Hi," He said quietly. They stood for a few seconds before there was a flash behind Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash appeared.

"Hey there!" He said, like he was friends with Luke. Luke glared, and turned to Aqua Lad.

"What brings you here?" He asked his scaly friend. Kid Flash jumped forward.

"My you look weird," He said, looking at Luke's bald patch. Luke pretended to ignore him, but crammed his cap onto his head even so.

He repeated his question to Aqua Lad, making it obvious that the question was for him and not Kid Flash. Aqua Lad shrugged.

"I heard what happened and I just wanted to see if you were ok,"

"Thanks," Luke said, glowing. Aqua Lad smiled, and joined him on the bed.

"Hey," Kid Flash said, "I knew you'd be good at something, but sword fighting? Nah, would've never guessed it,"

He slapped Luke on the back, and sped out the room. Luke and Aqua Lad stared at each other for a minute.

"Ignore him," Aqua Lad finally said. Luke nodded slowly.

"I don't suppose I should be Robin anymore. I should find my own identity,"

Aqua Lad nodded, excited.

"Something to do with swords!"

"Obviously," Luke laughed, "What about this for a name? "That kid they thought would suck but turned out to be kinda cool?""

Aqua Lad laughed. They spoke for a bit longer before Aqua Lad said he'd have to go. Luke nodded and watched him leave.

He thought about it. Yes, he'd have to find a new identity. A new name, new costume. But what?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mysterious box.

**A/N: Any ideas for Luke's name or costume? I can't think of any **


	17. Opening the box

Luke held his breathe as he picked up the box. The hand groove was still there, daring him to put his hand on it.

Luke paused, sure nothing would happen.

Slowly he slipped his hand into the groove. For a few seconds nothing happened.

Then the hand groove lit up. Luke jumped back, and dropped the box. It landed on the floor and shook violently.

The light shot through the room as the box shook wildly. Then it stopped. Just stopped.

The top of the box began to fold in on its self.

Luke leaned over the end of the bed, afraid to touch it.

When the box finally rested, the lid opened he reached in and pulled something out.

A letter.


	18. The Letter

Luke opened the letter, his hands shaking. He remembered the handwriting. It was the Professor's.

_Dear Luke,_

_If you are reading this, that means you and I are in a lot of danger and trouble. You see, the day I died was a lie. I didn't die at all. In fact, it was all a lie._

_You see, a couple of years ago I found a sort of…potion some may call it. It gives the user unbelievable power and strength. Enough to destroy the world and kill anybody. Luke, you know what I am like, I am against such things. And think of it in the wrong hands?_

_The potion contains three ingredients, combined together and you get the power and strength. I put one of them in this box, and kept one to myself. You'll find out what happened to the third shortly._

_You see, I have been friends with Bruce Wayne for many years, and knew of him as Batman. So I knew about his other life, and I can only hope you haven't been caught up in it all when you moved there._

_However, I knew the Joker as well. I have been caught up with many a things involving him. I was careless and I let the third ingredient fall into his hands._

_He became wild. He wanted all the ingredients with a passion. He set about to kill me. And I knew this._

_So I contacted Bruno, remember we met him in St. Mystere? He made a robot version of me. That robot version of me is the one the will have died. Not me._

_I have given you a puzzle, as it is too dangerous for me to tell you where I am. _

_But for now, be careful; keep the ingredient safe with you, and remember: _

_People wallpaper walls to hide what's underneath them. But sometimes they wallpaper walls to protect the secrets hidden beneath. _

_Professor Layton._

Luke hands shook wildly. Tears dripped onto the paper as he read it time and time again. He had so many questions to ask. But he had to find the Professor.

He bent down and looked into the box. He pulled out a little tub and when he looked inside he saw a little purple leaf sitting inside it.

He clenched his hands into fists.

He needed to find the Professor.

He was in deep trouble.

**To Be Continued…..?**


End file.
